The Demon From Within
by MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD
Summary: A strange women arrives at Dante's shop with a terrible past and a deep dark secret. Things start to go wrong when demons go after her and Dante develops feelings for her. Will Dante be able to protect her from the demons and herself.
1. Prologue

Hello reader, welcome to my fanfic. For all those reading this passage I shall give you a virtual hug. This is my first fanfic that I have posted so please excuse any problems (grammar wise or if the story line is not very good so i can change it). Please review as well. And do note if I do note get any favs/reviews I will not post another chapter. Now read on my pretties.

* * *

Prologue

I woke up to the smell of blood, I did not know who it belonged to but I decided to investigate. I walked down the stairs to find my whole family lying in their own pool of blood. I ran to dad, I shook him trying to wake him up but he did not move, his hazel eyes staring into the oblivion.

"Dad…. dad…. please dad, wake up" I cried but still no response, tears developing in my eyes. I am only five, how am I supposed to know that my mother, father and brother are dead. I began to cry on my dad's chest. gripping his bloody shirt with my hands. I let go attempting to wipe away the tears from my face but my hands were covered in his blood, then I heard the sound of laughter. I looked around and saw a shadow appear before my eyes. It's face came out of the wall. Its evil yellow eyes stared at me, like it was looking at my soul.

"**You look tasty, and your aura is like nothing I have ever felt, you will be the most tastiest meal of the week**," the ugly shadow said, then suddenly

**"No, do not eat her, she shall prove useful to us in the future"** another voice said, this voice sounded more evil than the other. It sounded like it had no heart, no soul, like it was just a hollow being. It sent shivers down my spine making me feel cold. I tried to scream and run away, but my body would not move, nor my mouth scream.

I saw a clawed hand come out of the wall and attack me, it threw my against the wall winding me, it caused a cut in my chest. A monster came out of the wall, but it wasn't the one with the yellow eyes, this one was different.. It felt and looked more evil than the had the face of a lion, but a lion that had its ears, nose and eyes all removed from its face and it looked like its face had been stretched. It reached out and placed its long thin hand on my chest. It caused an internal pain that made me feel like i was dying.

I could feel my soul crying out in pain, like it was being cut in two. Then it removed its hand and disappeared into the night with its companion. I was so shocked that I begun to shake and the wound in my chest was bleeding, gushing out blood. I tried to stop the bleeding but no matter how much i tried it would not stop. As i lay there in a pool of my own blood i called to my family pleading them to help me but no-one would answer. I felt weak, I tried to stand up but my body just would not move all my muscles aching from the pain. I begun to cry hoping it would end, like it was just a dream but i would not wake up. I sat there thinking that i was going to die, never really had a life yet nor have i ever felt true happiness. It was not fair, why did i have to die at such a young a young age when some people waste their lives and yet they live forever. A huge surge of pain went through my body symbolizing the end for me by taking ever last bit of my strength. i struggle to stay awake and as i shut my eyes i knew it was the end and i accepted it.

**Is this the end for me?**

* * *

Sorry this prologue is not very long. Its just a start to get you into the story believe me it gets better

p.s. please add to favorites and review :D


	2. Chapter 1: The Women In The Rain

Hello readers, this is chapter 1. It is set 20 years or so after the prologue (just to let you know). Please read because it is very interesting and all you supernatural lovers (you know not human beings) will enjoy this story. alright my pretties are you ready to begin your journey into the story that is THE DEMON FROM WITHIN!.**NOW SCROLL DOWN**

* * *

Chapter 1: The women in the rain

"Dante! wake up, i need the money you owe me" Dante slowly took the magazine laying on his face off and opened his eyes with and annoyed moan.

"Why do you need the money?" Dante said to Lady in an irritated tone.

"Because i was on a mission and i kind of destroyed 4 city blocks and my pay only covered 3" Lady stared at Dante with a pleading face.

"And you think i have the money because?" Dante made Lady really think about that.

"Well i...i.." Than all of a sudden there is a loud knock on the devil may cry door.

"WE CLOSE AT 9!" Dante Yelled.

"Please may i come in, it's raining and i have nowhere to go" Dante sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a women with long black hair with blue streaks through it. she looked about 25 and was about 5 foot 5 and slim.

"Yes i guess you can come in, but only til the weather clears up" The women nodded her head

"But first, I would like to know your name?"

"OH yes of course my apologies, My name is Jessica" Dante nodded and went down to his desk and put his legs up on the desk.

"Nice to meet you, now i am going to do my personal stuff so make yourself at home but do not bother me" Dante grabbed his magazine and placed it on his head and went to sleep.

Lady got annoyed with Dante so she left making sure she caused a loud BANG! when she exited the building. Jessica stood in front of the door looking very confused as to what type of place this was. I was a fairly square shop with a bathroom and stairs to a second story it also had a pool table, a desk, a chair, a sofa next to fridge, an old pizza slice on the floor, a dart board, some boxes but it had lots of weapons and demon trophies (demon heads) on the walls. Jessica walked over to the fridge to get something to eat. But when she opened the door all that was in the fridge was more pizza.

'God does this guy only eat pizza' Jessica thought as she shut the fridge door and went and to lay down on the sofa. she tried to get some sleep but for some reason all she could think about was this strange man sleeping on the chair. she felt like he was someone who was safe to be around but dangerous at the same time. She also felt a strange and dark power lurking deep down in this man but she didn't know what. she decided to ignore it and try to get some sleep.

Jessica awoke to find herself in a grass field, wondering how she got here when the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on an old scrappy looking sofa in some guys shop. she got up to see if she could locate anyone she knew or anything she was familiar with. nothing. She turned around to see a shadowy figure behind her smiling evilly at her, like he had some evil plan in store for her it began to creep her out.

"WHO ARE YOU! I DEMAND TO KNOW" Jessica shouted while she tried not to look at his dark gloomy evil eyes in the process.

"My my, you sure are a bossy one and i can't believe you don't remember me" His voice was so shallow and cold it sent shivers down her spine. Jessica gave him a proper look and she saw the face of a lion with its face stretched and its nose, ears and eyes removed. It took her a few minutes but than she remembered this evil demons face.

"You're the demon that was at my house the day my family died"

"Very good, i was beginning to worry that you didn't remember me, glad you do now lets down to business"

"What business would that be?"

"Well you see, that night i discovered something about you that i never thought possible and i decided to savor it until the right time, and now is the right time but will wait until it is exactly the right time"

"And what might that you that you discovered"

"All in due time, all in due time i will tell you until then just wait" As he finished that he disappeared and an figure of a man in a red coat appeared out of the blue. She was unable to see his face so she walked up to him to try and get a look at his face. Before she could get close to him the floor around her began to crumble and she fell through. She screamed with all her might she saw the man in red run to where she had fell and call out her name. But she did not hear it very clearly because she was to busy focusing on the fact that she was falling.

she awoke find herself in what looked like a bedroom lying on a bed. She sat up to see a room covered in blood and the man in red again standing a the door. She felt confused and tried to find out what was going on.

"Who are you?" She asked but got no response from the man.

"Did you hear me i said who are you!" She screamed but still no response, Jessica got angry and walked up to the man to see if she could force the answer out of him. but when she reached out to grab his face all she saw was the face of a skeleton. She screamed at the sight, never before had she been so shocked in all her life. Then a raging fire started in the room and consumed it in a matter of seconds. As the fire drew closer to Jessica she cried for help with no luck, then she heard a voice.

"This is what you will create, you are the reason your family died and you will be the reason why this man and everything else with be destroyed...destroyed...destroyed" The word echoed in her head. she could not stand it she wanted it to end, she she heard another voice, a more soothing voice telling her to wake up.

Dante shook Jessica but she wouldn't wake up he new something was wrong because she was screaming and she was mumbling 'no it wasn't me' over and over. Dante got irritated so he grabbed some water and threw it on her. Jessica jumped up at the touch of the cold water hitting her skin.

"You alright, you looked like you were having a bad dream" Dante's calm and concerned voice made her feel less tensed and she felt a lot more safer than she was a few seconds ago.

"Yer I'm fine, it was just a bad dream"

"That was more than a bad dream, it looked like you were in a horrific nightmare or reliving a bad memory from the past"

"I'm alright don't worry about it"

"You sure"

"Yes I'm fine" and with that Dante shrugged and let her be while he went to his desk and grabbed a slice of pizza before sitting down at his chair and reading his magazine. Jessica rolled her eyes, all this eats it pizza and read magazines its amazing he is not seriously ill.

"Is pizza all you eat?"

"No.. i also eat strawberry sundaes"

"How long has it been since you had a proper meal?"

"Honestly, i have no idea" Jessica was shocked, this man hasn't had a proper in a such a long time she knew he deserved one as a thank you for letting her stay the night.

"Get up I'm taking you out for a proper meal"

"Excuse me, what did you just say"

"I said get up I'm shouting you out for a proper meal down at the local bar" Dante didn't complain he hadn't had a proper meal in so long and she was offering to pay so he didn't care. He got up of his chair and grabbed rebellion and ebony & ivory. and walked out the door with Jessica.

"Why did you grab weapons people will think you're a freak" Jessica asked as they walked down the street to the local bar.

"You never know when you or someone might need saving by a dashing hero like myself" Dante said with a smirk. Jessica rolled her eyes before walking up to the bar with Dante. She gave him a look that meant how about here Dante shrugged as he entered the bar followed by Jessica. Everyone stared at the tall white haired man and a short black haired girl walked through the door. Jessica felt really nervous as she followed Dante up to the bar stools she sat down next to Dante who ordered a strawberry sundae.

"I thought i told you a proper meal" Jessica said giving him an irritated look.

"For me this is a proper meal... and i haven't had a strawberry sundae in a few weeks" Dante said giving her the adorable puppy eyes so she would let him have his sundae.

"Fine have you're stupid sundae"

"You should order one too" Dante recommended

"I don't eat sundaes" Jessica said annoyed about how much he obviously loves sundaes. The bar tender came out with Dante's sundae and a spoon. Dante gets strange looks because he orders a sundae at a bar but he doesn't care.

"Here try some" Dante grabs a spoonful and puts it up to Jessica's face. Jessica sighs and opens her mouth to try some of the sundae.

"Not bad i might think of ordering one" Jessica orders a sundae and sits there and eats with Dante, while Dante tells her lots of not funny jokes.

At this moment life was great.

* * *

Well this ends the first chapter. sorry if its not big enough its late and I'm really tired. but don't worry the next one will be bigger.

don't forget to review before you close. :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl in the Alley

Hello readers

I'm back with another chapter, sorry about the last chapter & the prologue i know they were not very good but believe me i have a lot of exciting ideas in this chapter and it is better than the last ones believe me. anyone enough chit chat lets get going with this story.

please scroll down!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Girl In The Alley

Dante and Jessica walked out of the bar satisfied after they had a very yummy strawberry sundae.

"See, i told you strawberry sundaes are great" Jessica had to admit it was a very delicious sundae, the way the ice-cream melted in her mouth was the most indulging thing she had every tasted.

"I guess you're right, but i said we were going to get a proper meal, like steak and potatoes or something" Jessica made herself feel hungry just by talking about it.

"Hey you could have had steak and potatoes but you didn't so don't blame me" Jessica rolled her eyes and decided to give up. Fighting with Dante was useless and she would just exhaust herself.

"By the way, you know my name but i don't know yours"

"Why should i tell you?" Jessica was shocked at the attitude of this guy, especially after she had just brought him a strawberry sundae.

"Because it's nice to know the name of the person you just bought a sundae for"

"Don't worry sweetie, one day i will tell you but i don't feel like it today" Jessica started to get really irritated at Dante. She was about to blow her top when all of a sudden Dante just ignored her and walked away.

"HEY! you can't do that, come back here I wasn't finished talking to you" Dante just put his hand up and waved to Jessica. This gesture really got on Jessica nerves, everyone that walked past her could have mistaken her for the devil himself. Jessica got sick of him and just went the other way.

While Jessica was walking she heard the cries of a young girl down an alley. Being unable to just walk past and let a poor innocent girl cry Jessica walked down the alley to comfort her. But there was a really creepy aura about this alley, like there was something in the shadows watching her every move. This sent cold shivers down her spine making her feel really uncomfortable.

"Are you ok little girl?" Jessica said as she placed her soft and gentle hand on the little girls back trying to make her feel happier.

"I want my mummy!" The little girl said letting all the tears run down her shirt like she had just gone for a swim. Jessica wiped the tears from the little girls face and pulled back her long brown hair from her face so she could see this little girls adorable brown eyes.

"Don't worry i will help you find her, until then is there anything i can do to help" Jessica's sooth and warming voice would lift everyone's spirits in a 10km radius maybe even further. The little girl lifted her head up and smiled at Jessica.

"Yes, I want **Your Soul!**" The little girl stood up and then her body began to melt away like it was just a suit and a huge black snake like with red eyes looked down at Jessica. Jessica was speechless, what was this thing and why did it want her soul. Jessica jumped up and tried to run from the alley but was stopped when the snake grabbed Jessica with its tail and wrapped it's tail around her throat while pinning her to the wall.

Jessica struggled to breath, she could feel its tail getting tighter and as it licked her with its long sticky tongue she tried to scream but was unable to produce any sound at all. Jessica tried to loosen the tail with her hands but was unsuccessful, this snake was just to big for her to compete with. It drew out its long white, shiny fangs and was preparing to strike. Jessica closed her eyes, ready for the blow she heard it hiss before it struck.

Jessica opened her eyes, she heard it struck but why was she still alive. She then looked in front of her to see a man with white hair in front of her with a huge sword stopping the blow of the fangs.

"What are you doing here" Her voice sounded shocked but thankful at the same time.

"Saving the damsel in distress, what does it look like I'm doing" Dante then let go of his sword with his left hand (Still holding on with his right) and pulled out ebony and shot the snake right in the mouth. It jumped back screaming and hissing at Dante and let go of Jessica to try and grab Dante with his tail. But Dante was to fast, It got angry and slammed its tail to the ground before deciding to attack Jessica again. Before it hit her with its tail Dante appear before him.

"No no no (moving finger backward and forward) this simply won't do"

"And why do you say that" The snake said aggravated by Dante's words.

"Because it's not right to go after the damsel after i have already saved her" Dante said with a smirk on his face. The snake was about to attack Dante before he finally realized who he was.

"NO... not you... not the son of Sparda!"

"Glad to know you know who i am, now back to business i can either kill you, or you can get your scaly ass and slither it back to where every that scaly ass of yours came from"

"I shall not be spoken to by someone like you, even if you are the son of Sparda" The snake launched itself at Dante. Dante laughed and shot it straight in the head with one bullet from ebony. Blood went everywhere before it vanished into nothing.

"What a let down, i was hoping for a better fight" Dante looked at Jessica holding his hand out.

"Need a hand" Jessica laughed softly and grabbed Dante's big strong hands and he helped her up. Jessica was amazed by his strength, it turned her on a little. Dante put his sword and ebony away, everything that he had done was scary but made her feel some what desire for him even though they had just met.

"So what was that thing anyway?"

"That my friend was a demon"

"Demon.. what like something from a story book or film"

"Well i guess so, but these are real and not fiction anyway I'll be off now see ya later" Dante winked at Jessica before making his great departure. After he left Jessica felt so lonely and afraid that another demon might come again, this may sound strange but Jessica felt safe around him. She ran out of the alley and down the street towards Dante's shop, though she was not sure how to ask him she wanted to stay with him for as long as possible.

When she got to his shop she opened the door to find nobody in the shop. Jessica was confused she could have sworn she saw Dante walk into the shop. Jessica was about to leave the shop when she heard the sound of glass breaking on the second floor. She walked up the stairs to see what caused the loud sound. When she got to the bathroom door she could see what looked like blood coming out from under the door. Shocked she threw open the door to find Dante lying on the floor with a pigeon on his head (Note: he has jeans on). Jessica couldn't help but laugh because this was such an unusual site.

Dante shook his head to get the pigeon off his head, it pecked him then flew out the window. Jessica helped by picking up the broken glass that the bird caused Dante to run into and cut himself. After she picked up all the glass she put her hand out to ask if Dante needed help. Dante nodded at used Jessica's hand to hoist himself up. Jessica froze, the sight of his perfectly toned abs set her off in a frenzy. His muscles were so toned she was amazed she never noticed sooner, all though he did usually wear a long red coat.

Dante waved his hand in Jessica's face trying to snap her out of her trance like state.

"Hello... Jessica are you there"

"Huh, yer I'm here"

"Can you please stop staring at me, god like you've never seen a man shirtless before"

"Shut up, and yes i have actually I've seen quite a few"

"Whatevs, anyway can i go have a shower like i was going to"

"Not until i ask you two things"

(sigh) "Fine if you insist"

"one What is your name and two Can i stay here another night"

"Fine, if you that badly want my name god do you have a crush on me or something" Jessica blushed, this man could see right through her it was embarrassing.

"First of all no i don't have a crush on you, second because it is nice to know peoples names"

"My name is Dante, and if you want to stay another night i guess so I'll show you a room to stay in when I"m finished i the shower now go" Jessica left the bathroom, her heart racing after seeing Dante in such a gorgeous state. Jessica walked down the stairs to wait for Dante, as she reached the top of the stairs she sensed something. She looked around to see what it was but she saw nothing, she knew something was there but she was unable to see it and that scared her. Just as she put her left foot at the edge of the stairs she felt something grab her foot and she tripped down the stairs blood flowing from her head.

* * *

Well that concludes another chapter, it took forever to write sorry about that too much stuff going on. I will try and post the next one within the next week or two.

Remember to Review :)


	4. Chapter 3: I Think I Am Falling For You

Hello Readers, good to see you all again. Well this is chapter 3, never thought i would get it finished within 1-2 weeks but i did so yay!. I don't have much to say so i will just let the story do the talking. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: I Think I'm Falling For You

Dante heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, he knew something was wrong with Jessica so he jumped out of the shower grabbed his clothes and ran out of the bathroom trying to quickly put them on.

"JESSICA! are you o.." Dante saw Jessica at the bottom of the stairs. her beautiful hair covered in blood, her face and body covered in bruises and her clothes torn up and her head was bleeding. Dante ran down the stairs to make sure she was okay, he picked her head up and wiped her hair out of her face. He tried to find a pulse, but could only just feel one.

The room suddenly went cold, Dante knew something was wrong so he placed her head down gently and ran to grab Rebellion. But was thrown against a wall by a demon, Dante couldn't breathe for a second the god damn demon had winded him. The demon chuckled before throwing a punch at Dante, Dante dodged the attack and the demons arm went through the wall shattering it. This brought Dante a few seconds as he jumped up and ran to grab Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion. The demon got mad and ripped his hand out of the wall and went to attack Jessica but just before he could Dante shot half his face off. Covered in blood and with only half a face the demon hissed and screamed before going to attack Dante. Dante ducked before shooting the demon in the stomach.

The demon growled and crashed into the wall putting a huge hole in Dante's shop. Dante walked up to the demon and pointed Ebony and Ivory at the demons head.

"Now before i pull the trigger tell me why you are here" Dante said anger coursing through his veins. His voice could have killed you right there and then.

**"Please, don't kill me i was only sent here to kill her"** The demon said pointing at Jessica who was laying on the ground.

"What do you want with her" Dante said ever so slowly pulling the trigger"

**" I don't know i was never told I was just sent to kill her, please don't kill me"** The demon said pleading for his life. The sound of fear in his voice was just disgraceful for a demon of such power.

"Give me one good reason" Dante said giving the demon and evil grim.

**"I...I...I"**Dante got impatient and knowing he didn't have a good reason pulled the trigger. Blood went everywhere and the demon vanished, Dante wiped the blood off his face and ran to the almost dead Jessica. Dante wrapped his arms around her and screamed at her to wake up. Dante began to feel a pain in his heart, what was this he had never felt it before. A tear rolled down his face, again this was odd because since his mother died he never had a reason to cry. Dante didn't know what compelled him to do this but he gently leaned forward and placed his firm gentle lips onto her soft comforting lips.

Dante pulled back and then he felt her pulse ever so slowly begin to fade away. Unsatisfied with her dieing he placed her on the ground and began CPR. Dante pushed on her chest begging her to get up, but she still didn't wake up. Enraged with anger Dante put all his might into his hands and bashed her chest as hard as he could. The force of the impact woke Jessica up, overwhelmed with happiness Dante grabbed her and placed her in his firm strong arms. Surprised by this reaction Jessica just stared at him.

"Dante what are you doing" Jessica's confusion made Dante chuckle a little before answering.

"You were... how do i say this... Dead" Jessica stared at him stunned, the last she remembered was falling down the stairs. Jessica's eyes filled up with tears as she grabbed Dante and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, for saving me" Dante hugged her back, he didn't know why but she was the only girl he had actually cared for. Dante picked her up and started to carry her up the stairs.

"Dante.. what are you doing put me down" Dante laughed.

"I'm taking you to the bedroom, you need to rest" Dante opened the door and placed her on the bed. Jessica looked into Dante's icy blue eyes and fell in love with them. No one she had meet had eyes and interesting as his. Jessica watched as Dante went over to the drawer and grabbed out a first aid kit. Jessica sat up as Dante sat on the bed and opened up the first aid kit. Dante grabbed out some bandages, ointment & cotton wool buds and then placed the ointment on the buds and started to rub Jessica's wounds. The little jolts of pain made Jessica jump, Dante grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around Jessica's head where she had been bleeding the most.

Dante packed up the first aid kit placed in the drawer and was about to walk out before Jessica called to him.

"Dante...please will you stay with me... until i fall asleep" Dante stopped both delighted and stunned he walked over and sat on the bed next to Jessica who had lied down.

"Sure I can stay with you" Jessica smiled, she was so happy that Dante had accepted her offer and stayed with her. His calm voice soothed her worries about another demon attack. She reached out and grabbed Dante's hand and placed it on her cheek. His warm hand made her feel at ease and she slowly began to fall asleep. After 1/2 an hour she was fully asleep and Dante tried to regain his hand but had no luck, Jessica's grip was to strong. Not wanting to wake her Dante just lied down next to her and went to sleep.

Jessica woke up with Dante's arms around her, shocked she jumped up and thought that they had done it last night. Finally remembering that they hadn't she still wanted to know why he was asleep in the same bed as him. Jessica slowly leaned in and asked Dante if he was awake...no answer. Jessica was about to get up when Dante grabbed her arm, She gulped as he pulled her into him and hugged her. Jessica was confused 'what was he doing' she thought in her head, but before she could do anything Dante began to smell her hair.

"Oh, you smell so nice" Dante said as he stroked her face with his hand. Shivers went down Jessica's back and just when she thought is was all over Dante kissed her on the lips. Jessica was stunned, this felt so wrong yet so good at the same time what was she meant to do. Dante's lips were firm yet gentle at the same time, Dante knew what he wanted even though he was asleep. Things started to get more intense, when she realised where they were going she pushed herself off Dante. While doing this she accidentally woke him up, Dante yawned and saw Jessica standing next to him.

"Morning, why do you looked so stunned" Dante said in a calm voice, this made feel warm inside.

"Oh, oh its nothing" Jessica bit her bottom lip, not wanting to reveal the kiss they just had.

"Why do i have the taste of raspberry chap-stick on my lips" Dante said, knowing that this wasn't from yesterdays kiss because the chap-stick was still moist.

"No..no it's not what you think" Jessica tried to step back slowly so she could make a run for it if he got angry. Dante gave her that you better tell me or I'll go after you look.

"Ok gees stop looking at my like that, all that happened was that you kissed me while you were asleep"

"Oh, that's all ok then" Dante was really surprised, he had never kissed anyone in his sleep well either that or no-one had told him that he kissed them in his sleep. Dante got out of bed and walked down the stairs and sat at his desk reading his magazine. Jessica was stunned at how lazy he was, even though he was such a good fighter. Then suddenly the phone rang, Dante hit the desk with his foot and grab the phone as it cam flying at him.

"Devil may cry" Dante said in a very monotone voice.

"Ok.. and this demon is where...fine i will come and get rid of it but i don't work for free" Jessica had never seen his business side and it was actually very...boring.

"Ok bye" and with that Dante hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket and his weapons and was about to head out the door when Jessica grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" confusing and worry running through his voice.

"I'm coming with you"

"NO"

"Why not..."

"Because you have no idea how to handle a weapon and i can't look after you and fight a demon at the same time"

"Please, I will feel scared if i am left alone" Jessica used those I'm so cute so you have to do what i say eyes on Dante. Dante sighed and acknowledged her request, he went to the wall and grabbed an ordinary katana (Japanese sword) and a twenty two caliber and handed both the sword and gun to Jessica.

"Now before i head i shall teach you how to use these" Dante grabbed his sword.

"Do you know how to hold a sword" Jessica held the sword out in front of her one hand behind the other.

"Good, now do you know how to use it" Dante swung at Jessica and she blocked then placed her sword out like she was going to attack him. Dante was stunned, he didn't know she could fight.

"Where did you learn to fight with a sword?"

"From my dad.. he was a professional fencer (fencing) and he taught me how to use one when i was about 4 or 5" (note: she used a foam sword)

"Now can you use a gun" Dante went and grabbed an old vase and placed it on the desk and stepped back.

"Now shot at this vase" Jessica held up the twenty two and held the gun out in front of her, taking her time before firing. The bullet went straight through and broke the vase in two. Dante gob smacked picked up the broken pieces and placed them in the bin.

"Let me guess your dad taught you"

"Nope, my mum went hunting for fun and i use to tag along" (note: She never killed the animals she only watched, she was only 5 for crying out loud)

"Alright then, now i know you can fight lets go" Dante gave Jessica a wink before walking out to his car.

"By the way, what are we doing" Jessica said as she opened the door and hopped in next to Dante.

"We are going to do my job" Dante said as he placed the key in the ignition and started the car.

"And what might that be" Jessica said confused.

"You will find out when we get there" Dante said as they head for the country.

* * *

Well that concludes another chapter sorry that there is mostly dialogue its just that this chapter had a lot of communication in it, but believe me next chapter is the good part. will try to post the next chapter very soon. stay tuned.

please review if you think this chapter or any part of the story needs changing.


End file.
